


Finders Keepers

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "I did not expect that, but… finders keepers losers weepers?"
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Finders Keepers

"I did not expect that, but… finders keepers losers weepers?"

Levy huffed in annoyance at the blatant theft of her wind reading glasses. "Give them back, Gajeel! I need them for speed reading!" she demanded, her hand outstretched for the dragon slayer to deposit her possession on.

He hummed under his breath for a moment, considering her upturned palm before putting on the glasses himself and grinning cheekily at her. "Then you shouldn't have left them by the pool overnight, should you?"

Gajeel should not have been half so attractive wearing those as Levy was suddenly finding him, much to her consternation as she struggled to come up with a cogent argument about why he shouldn't just keep wearing them.


End file.
